Episode 37
き す |romaji = Ugokidasu Unmei|englishtitle =A Dark Reflection |type = Anime|airs = December 28, 2014 (Japanese) December 27, 2015 (English)|season = 1|op = Burn! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = Future fighter! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 36|next = Episode 38|image = |duration = 24 minutes}}"The Destiny that Starts Moving" ( き す Ugokidasu Unmei), known as "A Dark Reflection" in the Dub version, is the thirty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Sora disappears from the Duel field and all that's left are the three duelists: Yūya, Yūto, and the mysterious Yūgo. Yūto challenges a Duel against the "The Fusion Side's Agent", Yūgo. However, Yūto finds himself being constantly hunted down by Yūgo, who is an expert user of Synchro Summoning. Yūya tries to stop the two of them, but could not. An impactful ending awaits them all at the end of this Duel! Summary Sora vanishes, begging Academia not to recall him until he's finished off Yūto. Yūya calls his friend's name, and he asks Yūto what's going on. Yūto explains that Sora went back to the Fusion Dimension. Yūya recaps that Yūto told him that their world was divided into four different dimensions, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Standard, and that in the Xyz Dimension, Yūto's homeland, Heartland City had been attacked by Academia of the Fusion Dimension. Yūya hadn't understood the "dimension nonsense," but told Yūto that Dueling wasn't a tool for conflict. The White Rider had then shown up, and he too was revealed to look like Yūya, and he and Yūto recognized one another, the Rider eagerly exclaiming that it was finally time for him to finish Yūto, who he had been looking for. voices his concern that Sora might have returned with reinforcements from the Fusion Dimension, and requests that Reiji let him go in Central Park.]] In the Leo Corporation observation room, Nakajima asks if they have any more cameras inside Central Park, but is told that they are all too far away and can't get a clear focus on their target. Shun voices his concern that Sora might have returned with reinforcements from the Fusion Dimension, and requests that Reiji let him go there, but Reiji instead tells his staff to raise the energy observation level for Central Park, since if they've been invaded by a significant number of Duelists, there should be a reaction. Shun calls it naïve, and Reiji replies that this is his city, and he will decide how to protect it. The White Rider glares at Yūto, and Yūya asks why he has the same face as him too, looking at Yūto, who remembers his last encounter with the Rider. Cracking his knuckles, the Rider comments that they may have been interrupted during their last match, but he'll never lose against Yūto one-on-one. He challenges Yūto to a Duel, claiming that he'll definitely wipe the floor with Yūto this time. Activating his Duel Disk, Yūto agrees to take the Pawn of Fusion on. vs. Yūgo.]] Yūya repeats the moniker in surprise, but the White Rider is furious, asking what Yūto means by Fusion, since his name is Yūgo. Yūya yelps the name in surprise. Yūgo's Duel Disk emerges from his D-Wheel, and the system declares, "Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby." Yūto gets ready and Yūgo dons his helmet, and they both yell "DUEL!" as Yūgo starts off. He ramps into the air and declares that the first to strike wins, beginning his turn. Yūto dodges aside as Yūgo lands, Special Summoning "Speedroid Beigomax" from his hand since he controls no monsters. Yūya watches the Duel, realizing that Yūgo's motorcycle works as a Duel Disk. Synchro Summons "High-Speedroid Devil Sword Dama".]] Then, Yūgo Summons the Level 3 Tuner monster, "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice." Yūya gasps at the sight of a Tuner monster, realizing what Yūgo is about to do, and Yūgo tunes the Level 3 "Beigomax" with the Level 3 "Tri-Eyed Dice." He chants, "Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! High-Speedroid Devil Sword Dama!" In the Leo Corporation observation room, one of the technicians picks up the Summoning energy, and when asked by Nakajima if it's Fusion, she replies that it's Synchro, and an extremely powerful one. Back at Central Park, Yūgo activates the effect of "Sword Dama;" he can banish a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to his opponent. He banishes "Beigomax", and "Sword Dama" blasts an energy stream at Yūto, who barely dodges as his LP falls to 3500. Yūgo then Sets a card to end his turn. Yūya realizes the strangeness of Yūgo using Synchro Monsters, while Yūto's enemy is the Fusion Dimension. Xyz Summons "Phantom Knights Break Sword".]] Yūto declares his turn and draws, and then he Summons "Phantom Knights Rugged Gloves." Then, since he controls a Level 3 "Phantom Knights" monster, he Special Summons "Phantom Knights Silent Boots" from his hand. Yūto immediately overlays his two Level 3 monsters, and he chants "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 3! Phantom Knights Break Sword!" The technicians pick up the Xyz Summon, and Nakajima wonders what's going on. Shun realizes that Yūto must be fighting the so-called Pawn of Fusion, and he requests that he be allowed to assist. Reiji refuses again, explaining that even if Shun is correct, it hasn't been made clear whether or not the Synchro Dimension is their enemy, so provoking them here is not an optimal move. Shun grits his teeth angrily. " destroys "Sword Dama".]] Back at the Duel, Yūto explains that an Xyz Monster that used "Ragged Glove" as Xyz Material gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn, and "Break Sword" rises to 3000 ATK. Both Duelist and monster break into a run, Yūto declaring his Battle Phase and attacking "Sword Dama" with "Break Sword." "Sword Dama" veers away from Yūgo and is destroyed, and Yūgo admits that it was a close one as his LP falls to 3200. Yūto stops, Sets a card, and ends his turn, and the ATK of "Break Sword" returns to normal. Yūgo stops and curses, telling Yūto that he'll pay him back double, no, a million times. activates the Magic Card "Speed Rebirth".]] Starting off again, Yūgo draws, declaring his turn, and drives past Yūto, powersliding as he activates the Magic Card, "Speed Rebirth," allowing him to Special Summon a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard, and he revives "Kendama." He can't Normal Summon on the turn he uses "Speed Rebirth" but this is more than enough to destroy Yūto's monster. Ramping into the air again, Yūgo enters his Battle Phase and orders "Sword Dama" to attack. As "Sword Dama" boosts towards him, Yūto counters with a face-down card, "Phantom-Sword," which equips to "Break Sword" and raises its ATK by 800, to 2800. Yūya observes that "Break Sword" is stronger than "Sword Dama," now, but Yūgo sneers at Yūto underestimating him and he activates his own Trap Card, "Speed Turn," which switches "Break Sword" into Defense Position and lowers its DEF by 500, to 500. Now "Break Sword" is finished, he says. Yūto retorts that he won't let that happen, using the other effect of "Phantom-Sword" to prevent the destruction. "Break Sword" parries the attack and flies past "Sword Dama," who Yūgo reveals inflicts piercing damage. 's LP decreasing to 1800.]] "Sword Dama" plunges into the ground behind Yūto and sends him rolling across the ground, while Yūya shields himself from the powerful shockwave. Yūto comes to a stop, his LP decreasing to 1800, and Yūgo screeches to a halt in front of Yūya, Setting a card and ending his turn. Yūya calls out Yūto's name and runs towards him, but Yūto wards him off and gets to his feet. Yūya stops in the center of the Duel. Declaring his turn, Yūto draws. He changes "Break Sword" back into Attack Position, and then he Summons "Phantom Knights Dusty Robe". activates the effect of "Dusty Robe", switching it to Defense Position to increase the ATK of "Break Sword" by 800.]] Yūto then activates the effect of "Dusty Robe," switching it to Defense Position to increase the ATK of "Break Sword" by 800. He orders his Battle Phase and has "Break Sword" attack "Sword Dama". Yūgo reaches for his Duel Disk's touch screen, thinking that he could negate the attack by using the effect of "Tri-Eyed Dice" in his Graveyard, but he instead allows himself to take the hit, his LP falling to 2600. Yūto Sets a card and ends his turn. Yūgo admits that Yūto is pretty good, and Yūto claims that he won't lose to a Pawn of Fusion. Yūgo blows a gasket, protesting that he keeps telling Yūto that his name is Yūgo. He yells that Yūto has made him mad now; first he took away what Yūgo held precious, and then he keeps getting Yūgo's name wrong. Yūto retorts that Yūgo is the one who took things from them, but Yūgo tells him to shut up; they can talk after Yūgo beats Yūto's face in. Summoning "Speedroid Double Yoyo".]] Driving past Yūto, Yūgo draws, adding the Magic Card that he just drew to his hand and then Summoning "Speedroid Double Yoyo" from his hand. When "Double Yoyo" is successfully Summoned, Yūgo can Special Summon a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard, and he revives "Tri-Eyed Dice." A titanic roar echoes from Yūgo's Extra Deck, and he reassures its owner that he knows it wants to fight "him," so Yūgo will call him out now. Synchro Summons "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon".]] He tunes the Level 4 "Double Yoyo" with the Level 3 "Tri-Eyed Dice," chanting, "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Declaring his turn, Yūto draws. He changes "Break Sword" back into Attack Position, and then he Summons "Phantom Knights Dusty Robe". The Synchro Monster that Yūto battled in Heartland emerges onto the field, roaring as it glides beside Yūgo, with 2500 ATK. Yūya is shocked that Yūgo has a dragon as well. " destroys "Break Sword".]] Yūgo declares his Battle Phase, and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" climbs into the sky, light flushing its blades as Yūgo orders its attack of "Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind." It dive-bombs "Break Sword," shredding the Xyz Monster and knocking Yūto down again, reducing him to 1300 LP. Yūya runs to Yūto again, and Yūto tells him to stay back, running towards the scepter of "Break Sword". He activates the effect of "Break Sword;" when it is destroyed, he can Special Summon its Xyz Materials as Level 4 monsters. activates the Magic Card "Hidden Shot".]] The specter reforms into "Rugged Glove" and "Silent Boots," their Levels increasing. Yūgo scoffs that now that those guys are back, he'll be getting rid of the useless one, and he activates the Magic Card that he drew, "Hidden Shot." By banishing a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard, he can destroy one monster his opponent controls, and he destroys "Dusty Robe" by banishing "Double Yoyo." With that, Yūgo ends his turn, telling Yūto that he knows why Yūgo left the other monsters, doesn't he? He tells Yūto to bring it out, since "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" is waiting. Yūgo is certain that he was guided here by his dragon, just like when he went to Heartland. This time, Yūgo says, they'll settle the score, and he urges Yūto to call out his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." "Settle the score?" Yūto asks, remembering his dragon. Xyz Summons "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon".]] With a determined look, he draws, and wastes no time in overlaying his two Level 4 monsters, chanting "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Just as "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion" did so previously, both "Clear Wing" and "Dark Rebellion" roar at one another, and Yūya gasps as his chest is struck by a burning sensation again. Yūto is in discomfort as well, gritting his teeth with his eyes closed. And then Yūto's eyes snap open, obscured by blue light. Yūto.]] Yūya gasps Yūto's name just as Yūgo is gripped by a similar state, his own eyes glowing aqua. Yūto agrees to finish this; with his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon," he shall destroy Yūgo, and everything. Yūya whispers Yūto's name in confusion, as Yūto activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion". By using one Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster and gains that lost ATK. He declares "Treason Discharge" as "Dark Rebellion's" wings unfold and it blasts lightning at "Clear Wing," trapping the other Dragon. But Yūgo activates the effect of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon;" when a Level 5 or higher monster is targeted by a monster effect, it can negate that effect and destroy that monster. Yūya is shocked at the power of the effect, and light spreads through "Clear Wing's" blades as Yūgo declares, "Dichroic Mirror," and "Clear Wing" blasts rainbow light from its body, dispelling the lightning. activates his Trap "Phantom Wing".]] Yūto responds with a Trap, "Phantom Wing," which prevents "Dark Rebellion"'s destruction and increases its ATK by 500. The light rays are dispelled and "Dark Rebellion" rises to 3000 ATK, a move that impresses Yūya. Both Yūto and Yūgo begin snarling that they will destroy everything, and Yūya begs them to stop using Dueling to clash their hatred against one another. Yūto ignores him, declaring his Battle Phase, but Yūya runs in front of him before he can attack, yelling at him to stop, since this isn't Dueling. He claims that Duels are there to make people smile and make them happy, he says, reminding Yūto that they brought smiles to his homeland, Heartland. Yūto gasps and closes his eyes, and when he opens them, the glow is gone. Trembling, he claims that he doesn't want to hurt anyone, and Yūya looks overjoyed that Yūto is back to his senses. Yūto falters, and Yūya runs up to him as Yūto ends his turn. But Yūgo is still in a Awakened state, drawing and Summoning "Speedroid Shave Boomerang." defending Yūto.]] Yūya yells at Yūgo that he needs to stop this as well, but Yūgo activates the effect of "Boomerang", switching it to Defense Position to reduce the ATK of a monster by 300. "Boomerang" returns to its boomerang form and begins to spin. Yūya knows that that effect won't be enough to beat the 3000 ATK "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon," but Yūgo targets "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" for the effect instead. He then activates the effect of "Clear Wing," since a Level 5 of higher monster was targeted by a monster effect, he negates the activation and destroys the monster. He declares "Dichroic Mirror" again, and "Boomerang" is destroyed. Yūya believes that Yūgo has seen reason as well, but Yūgo reveals that "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" will gain ATK equal to the ATK of the monsters it destroys with its effect, and Yūya gasps, "What?" in horror as "Clear Wing" rises to 4500 ATK. saves Yūya.]] Yūgo orders "Clear Wing" to attack "Dark Rebellion" with "Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind," and "Dark Rebellion" takes off to meet "Clear Wing" head on, but it's easily destroyed. As the attack plunges towards Yūya, Yūto shoves him out of the way and takes the attack, reducing his LP to zero. Yūya picks himself up and runs to Yūto, who lies limply on the ground, and Yūya kneels down beside Yūto. The trance that Yūgo was in ends, and he looks around in confusion, then sees a light shining from where Yūya and Yūto are. entrusts "Dark Rebellion" to Yūya.]] Yūto struggles to open his eyes, and Yūya lifts his body up, begging him to stay with him and asking if he's all right. The "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" card in Yūto's hand shines blue, and Yūto smiles. He hands the card to Yūya, saying, "Duels with smiles...with your power, give them to the world...and everyone's futures...smiles..." Yūya takes the card, asking "With my power?" in confusion. Yūto nods, and then freezes as a blue light envelops his body. Yūgo shields himself from the light. tries to wake Yūya up.]] Yuzu rushes through Central Park, and her bracelet shines again. She immediately wonders if Yūto was there, and sees Yūya kneeling on the hill, Yūto and Yūgo nowhere to be seen. Yūya falls forwards, and Yuzu runs to him, yelling his name. She desperately shakes him asking Yūya what's wrong and what happened, but Yūya doesn't answer. Later, Nakajima retrieves Yūto's Duel Disk, reporting it to Reiji. Reiji orders it brought to him, and gets up from his desk, looking down at Maiami City. orders Yūri to capture Yuzu.]] At Academia, the Professor stands in front of his machine, explaining to a student that after reviewing the situation in Standard through the memories of their agent, they've obtained some interesting information. A holographic screen displaying Yuzu appears, and the Professor explains that her name is Yuzu Hīragi, and she is most likely the fourth piece that he's been searching for. He comments that the student will bring her to him, won't he? The student, who has the same face as Yūya, Yūto, and Yūgo smiles, as the Professor calls him by name, "Yūri..." Featured Duel Yūto vs. Yūgo Turn 1: Yūgo As he controls no monsters, Yūgo Special Summons "Speedroid Beigomax" (CG Star 3/1200/600) from his hand via its own effect. He Normal Summons "Speed Roid Three-Eyed Dice" (CG Star 3, 3/300/1500). Yūgo then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Tri-Eyed Dice" with the Level 3 "Beigomax" to Synchro Summon the Level 6 "High-Speedroid Devil Sword Dama" (CG Star 6/2200/1600) in Attack Position. He activates its effect; once per turn, he can banish 1 "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard and inflict 500 damage to his opponent. He banishes "Beigomax" (Yūto: 4000 → 3500). Yūgo Sets a card. Turn 2: Yūto Yūto Normal Summons "Phantom Knights Rugged Glove" (CG Star 3/1000/500). Since he controls a Level 3 "Phantom Knights" monster, he Special Summons " Phantom Knights Silent Boots" (CG Star 3/200/1200) from his hand via its own effect. He overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Phantom Knights Break Sword" (Rank Star 3/2000/1000/2 ORU) in Attack Position. Since "Rugged Glove" was used as an Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of "Break Sword", it gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn ("Break Sword" 2000 → 3000). "Break Sword" attacks and destroys "Sword Dama" (Yūgo: 4000 → 3200). Yūto Sets a card. Turn 3: Yūgo Yūgo activates "Speed Rebirth", which allows him to Special Summon a "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard, but he cannot Normal Summon/Set this turn. He Special Summons "Sword Dama". "Sword Dama" attacks "Break Sword", but Yūto activates his face-down "Phantom Sword", which increases the ATK of a "Phantom Knights" monster he controls by 800. Yūgo activates his face-down "Speed Turn", as he controls a "Speedroid" monster. He can change an Attack Position monster to Defense Position and it loses 500 DEF. "Break Sword" switches to Defense Position ("Break Sword" 1000 → 500). The attack continues, but Yūto activates the other effect of "Phantom Sword", which allows him to send it to the Graveyard to prevent the destruction of "Break Sword". "Sword Dama" inflicts piercing battle damage via its effect (Yūto: 3500 → 1800). Yūgo Sets a card. Turn 4: Yūto Yūto switches "Break Sword" to Attack Position. He Normal Summons "Phantom Knights Dusty Robe" (CG Star 3/800/1000) and activates its effect, which allows him to change it to Defense Position and increase the ATK of a "Phantom Knights" monster he controls by 800 until the end of the turn. He selects "Break Sword" for this effect ("Break Sword" 2000 → 2800). "Break Sword" attacks and destroys "Sword Dama" (Yūgo: 3200 → 2600). Yūto Sets a card. Turn 5: Yūgo Yūgo draws "Hidden Shot". He Normal Summons "Speedroid Double Yoyo" (CG Star 4/1400/1400). As it was Normal Summoned, Yūgo activates its effect, which lets him Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Tri-Eyed Dice". Yūgo then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Tri-Eyed Dice" with the Level 4 "Double Yoyo" to Synchro Summon the Level 7 "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Clear Wing" attacks and destroys "Break Sword" (Yūto: 1800 → 1300). The effect of "Break Sword" activates, as it left the field; Yūto can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to it as Overlay Units and their Levels become 4. Both "Rugged Glove" and "Silent Boots" are Special Summoned. Yūgo activates "Hidden Shot" from his hand, which lets him banish a "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard to destroy a monster his opponent controls. Yūgo banishes "Double Yoyo" and destroys "Dusty Robe". Turn 6: Yūto Yūto overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (Rank Star 4/2500/2000/2 ORU) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster Yūgo controls and add that amount to its own ATK until the end of this turn. Yūgo activates the effect of "Clear Wing", as a monster effect that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field was activated; he can negate that monster's effect and destroy that monster. Yūto activates his face-down "Phantom Wing", which allows him to negate the destruction of a monster he controls and increase its ATK by 500 ("Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 3000). He is about to attack but after Yūya breaks him out of his Awakened state, he chooses not to. Turn 7: Yūgo Yūgo draws and subsequently Normal Summons "Speedroid Shave Boomerang" (CG Star 4/2000/0). He activates its effect, which allows him to change it to Defense Position, and then have a monster on the field lose 300 ATK. Yūgo targets "Clear Wing", but its effect activates, as it was targeted by a monster effect. Yūgo negates the effect of "Shave Boomerang" and destroys it, then "Clear Wing" gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK, until the end of this turn ("Clear Wing" 2500 → 4500). "Clear Wing" attacks and destroys "Dark Rebellion" (Yūto: 1300 → 0). List of Featured Cards Yūgo Yūto Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1